The invention relates to a spinning beam for producing melt-spun filaments.
Known spinning beams have spinneret packs which are arranged in rows on the underside of the spinning beam. Depending on the size of the installation, a plurality of spinning beam modules are fixedly arranged side by side and are fixedly connected to one another via pipes for the heat transfer medium. The large space requirement of the spinning beam modules arranged side by side is dependent on the mounting position of the heating rods and pump, which can be maintained and, if necessary, replaced only with great difficulty, because there must be sufficient space for that purpose between the spinning beam modules. Adaptation to an increased installation capacity is possible only with great outlay.
EP 2122019 B1 discloses a device for melt spinning synthetic elements, in which the spinning pump is arranged on a separate pump support which is arranged at a distance from the housing of the spinning beam. This results in a very large distance between the pump and the spinneret, which is associated with the technological disadvantage of a longer dwell time and, owing to the space requirement, makes a possible enlargement of the installation feasible only with a high outlay.